Li Qiye/Heavenly Scriptures and Treasures
Nine Grand Heavenly Scriptures Physique Scripture During the Desolate Era Li Qiye found the Physique Scripture and after studying it for a long time he had obtained supreme Physique Merit Laws for all known Physiques. In the Current Era he regained his memories about the Scripture and currently cultivates the following Laws: * Hell Suppressing Deity Physique Merit Law to cultivate the Hell Suppressing Deity Physique * Soaring Immortal Physique Merit Law to cultivate the Soaring Immortal Physique. * Void Imperfection Physique Merit Law to cultivate the Void Imperfection Physique. * Sky Destroyer Immortal Physique Merit Law to cultivate the Sky Destroyer Immortal Physique. One Thought Creating Myriad Physiques * It is a technique created by Dark Crow, after studying the Physique Scripture for millions of years. * He first used it on Black Dragon King, to allow him to cultivate two Immortal Physiques. * In the Current Era Li Qiye used it on himself to cultivate four Immortal Physiques. Domains Li Qiye can use 2 Domains: * Stagnation Domain - formed from the combination of his Hell Suppressing Deity Physique and Soaring Immortal Physique. * Demise Domain - formed from the combination of his Sky Destroyer Immortal Physique and Void Imperfection Physique. Immortal Physique Strikes * Myriad World Soaring Immortal - Immortal Physique Strike he created for Soaring Immortal Physique. * Hell Suppression Godly Aegis - Immortal Physique Strike he created for Hell Suppressing Deity Physique. Death Scripture During the Current Era Li Qiye found it in the Prime Ominous Grave's Secret Realm. After studying the Physique Scripture for a long time, he easily deduced the techniques, methods, and secrets of the Death Scripture. In order to fully use the Death Scripture, Li Qiye has to die for the first time. He goaded Jian Wushuang to use everything she got to kill him in order to activate it. List of Deaths # Killed by Jian Wushuang. # Killed by Heavenly Beasts and/or Longevity Spirits in the Beast Realm's Beast Vein. # Killed by Zhan Xian's curse. # Killed by the Bonesea's master. # Killed by the Bonesea's master. # Killed by the Bonesea's master. # Killed by Gu Guo (South Emperor), Old Xian, Bloodbull Godfiend and Allpine Treefather at his own request. # Killed by Gu Guo (South Emperor), Old Xian, Bloodbull Godfiend and Allpine Treefather at his own request. # Killed by several Emperors at his arrival to Tenth World Space Scripture Li Qiye won it in a bet in the Nihility Temple. It has a series of space control abilities. Thought Scripture Li Qiye finds it in the Tenth World, sealed by Purewood Divine Emperor as a wooden box. It has the ability to control minds, move things, create whatever item the user could imagine but its power depends on the user's Dao Heart's strength. Should the users Dao Heart be weaker than the opponent(s) the scriptures power will backfire onto the user. Longevity Scripture Li Qiye finds it in the Three Immortals World, sealed by Immortal Demon Grotto's Master in a cave on the Immortal Demon System. Nine Grand Heavenly Treasures Void Gate Li Qiye finds it on the Heavenly Dao Academy, later he take control of it and open it to the Nine Worlds. The Void Gate couldn't be moved so Li Qiye left it as a last resort aganist the Ancient Ming. Death Coffin Li Qiye steals it from a Dark Overlord in the Tenth World. New Heavenly Scriptures Supreme Li Qiye gets this revision of the Nine Heavenly Scriptures in the Three Immortal Worlds. This is the new Thought Scripture that could utilize aspects from the users or enemies. With one thought Li Qiye was able to replicate what others consider "supreme". Likewise he could bring forth a power that he considers "supreme" but this all depends on how strong a Dao Heart one has otherwise the user will take the damage, Death Li Qiye gets this revision of the Nine Heavenly Scriptures in the Three Immortal Worlds. This is the new Death Scripture that can directly harvest lives from his foes by draining the lifeforce of both living and inanimate objects given a weaker constitution. It is hinted that this may not work on much stronger foes. Finality Li Qiye gets this revision of the Nine Heavenly Scriptures in the Three Immortal Worlds. This is the new Physique Scripture and encompasses and surpasses all of the Sword Dao of the world. Despite being the origin of the sword it has no techniques or variations - just the sword. His version will be different than others who learn of the Finality Scripture, however, his is the most powerful and can create a sword with but a thought - formless. * Bronze: Weight (Taint) * Crystal: Sharpness (Pure?) * Water: Longevity (Softness) * Flame: Extreme Yang (Yang) * Golden: Speed (Pure?) Ten Thousand Worlds Li Qiye gets this revision of the Nine Heavenly Scriptures in the Three Immortal Worlds. This new Space Scripture allows Li Qiye to use the power of the Ten Thousand Worlds with his hands and fingers. With this power, it is possible to create a seal that can suppress or annihilate anything.